In the related art, there is a technique of transferring information of a sensor, which is received from the sensor, to a management device while attaching position information of the transferring device itself. As an example of the related art, there is a technique in which a base station terminal that is capable of acquiring position information by using a signal from a global positioning system (GPS) satellite searches for a short-distance radio communication apparatus that has identification information but does not have position information and that is capable of communication and the base station terminal determines whether the short-distance radio communication apparatus may be detected.
Examples of the related art include International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2015170538.